


A Lovely Afternoon

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Femslash100's prompt 602: Savory.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.





	A Lovely Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompt 602: Savory.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

A Lovely Afternoon

~

Poppy sighs, settling the napkin on her lap and inhaling the scent of roast beef and freshly baked bread. Lunch in the Great Hall is a luxury since she usually has to monitor invalids in the infirmary, but it’s empty, allowing her this indulgence. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Pomona settles beside Poppy, helping herself to food. “I get to have a proper lunch today.” 

“So do I.” Poppy grins. “I’m usually busy.” 

“Me, too.” 

They share a conspiratorial smile before digging into their savoury feast. 

Upon finishing, Poppy surreptitiously watches Pomona. How has she never noticed how fine she is?

~

Wiping her mouth, Pomona smiles. “Are you busy?

Poppy shakes her head. 

“Excellent. Would you like to see the new crop of Mandrakes I just planted? I should have some Mandrake juice ready for potions soon.” 

“Great,” says Poppy, staring at Pomona’s mouth. 

“Come along,” Pomona says briskly, standing up. And, just before leaving, she snags a roll, slipping it into her robes. “A savoury snack for later.” She winks. “I like my snacks.” 

“As do I,” replies Poppy. “Although I like sweets the best. Obviously.” She gestures to herself. 

Pomona smiles. “I shouldn’t worry. There’s nothing wrong with curves.” 

~

The Mandrakes are healthy. Poppy inspects them, conscious of Pomona watching her. “You’re right. These should produce an excellent yield.” She trails a hand across their leaves.

“Yes.” Pomona rests a hand on Poppy’s shoulder, slowly moving it down to grasp her hand. The warmth of her touch spreads throughout Poppy. She exhales. 

Turning to face Pomona she whispers, “I’ve seen the Mandrakes, now what?”

Pomona leans in. “I’ve a secret room. We could…enjoy something savoury.” 

Poppy smiles. “You want to share your roll?”

Laughing, Pomona lifts Poppy’s hand, kissing it. “What I have in mind is even better.” 

~

Poppy stares up at the ceiling, seeing nothing. Not with Pomona’s head buried between her legs, and her tongue taking her apart, anyway. 

When Pomona fingers Poppy’s slick cunt, she moans. Pomona makes a soft, approving noise. “No one can hear us,” she whispers against Poppy’s inner thigh. “There’s no one but me to savour your sounds.” 

Gasping, Poppy clutches Pomona’s hair, her hips bucking up against her mouth. When she comes, it’s with a scream. “It’s been years since I screamed,” she sighs afterward.

Pomona moves up her body. “Think you can make _me_ scream?” 

Poppy laughs. “Let’s see.” 

~

“Where were you this afternoon, Poppy?” asks Minerva at dinner.

“With no patients, I thought I’d escape the infirmary, savour some freedom. I ran into Pomona who showed me…some new horticultural finds she’s made.” 

“Sounds like a pleasant way to spend an afternoon.” 

“It was.” Poppy smiles. “It was lovely.” 

“Well,” says Pomona, seated beside her. “It was my pleasure.”

“I do hope you’ll let me return the favour sometime,” says Poppy. “Perhaps with a tour of the infirmary’s…new wing?” She squeezes Pomona’s thigh.

“I should enjoy that,” says Pomona, eyes dancing.

Minerva snorts. “Just be discreet, ladies.”

~


End file.
